


鲁斯特情人01~04

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	鲁斯特情人01~04

*艹猫猫^o^

【楔子】

“你有什么病？”

“我……额……我不知道，是别人推荐我到您这里看看的，我，我不好意思去医院……”

“那你先来说说，你有什么症状？”

“我，我……”他忽然心跳加速，紧张得手心冒汗。

“没关系，只会有我一个人知道。”

“我，我，我没有……没有办法……”

“嗯？”

他握紧了拳头，豁出去似的，“我没办法射精了！”

“大概多久了？”

“额，没有多久，快一个月了吧……我可以，有反应……但我，没办法射……只能等它自己，自己软……”

“所以，请您告诉我，我是得了什么病？”

“嗯……你可以告诉我，你在出现这种症状之前，有遇到过什么意外吗？比如一些事故。”

“额，我……噢！我被猫抓了，在手上，一只流浪猫，后来我马上去打疫苗了……”

田柾国看着自己手背上的三道抓痕，已经慢慢开始结痂，变成深红色。坐在他对面的老人忽然露出一个诡秘的笑容，垂在脸侧的白发抖了抖，慢慢吐出一个他从未听说过的单词：“选择性性无能。”

他忍住将桌子掀翻的冲动：“那是什么玩意儿？”

“这病啊，是心病。你也不是完全不能射精了，只是要在特定的情况下才能射。得这个病的人很少，每个人情况都不同，但你不用担心，没人因为这个病憋死了。因为——”老人抓过他的手，在那几道抓痕上摸了摸，田柾国感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“这病的药，就是让你得病的源头。”

药，就是病因？

田柾国迅速抽回自己的手，抓起外套就跑出了这个阴暗的屋子，又穿过长长的窄巷，一口气冲到了大马路上，突如其来的日光措不及防刺进他眼里，他有些眩晕地抬起手盖住双眼，往后退了几步，无力地靠到墙上。

这他妈是什么倒霉事情？

【01】

今天的工作也很早就结束了，为了消耗自己的精力，他下班后又到健身房锻炼了两个小时才回家。

独居的屋子里黑漆漆的，空气中是空虚的味道。他打开灯，简单煮了个汤，煎了鸡蛋，盘腿坐在客厅的茶几前吃着饭，电视里在播搞笑综艺，他却笑不出来，看着看着也只觉得越来越没意思。

吃完饭洗了碗，他看了看剩下的饭菜，忽然想起什么似的，拿了个盘子装起来，又拿了一瓶水下了楼。

刚走到楼下的草丛边，他就听见孱弱的猫叫，此起彼伏喵个没完。他也提起嗓子喵了一声，很快，草丛里探出了几个雪白的小脑袋，眼睛怯怯地看着他。这几只小布偶猫是他一个月前发现的，母猫似乎生下孩子就消失了，四只小猫依偎着在角落里瑟瑟发抖，小区里的人常常来喂养照顾。

他放下盘子，就在草地上坐下了，他看着一下挤过来舔着粮食的小猫，毛茸茸的，可爱得要紧。

“一，二，三……四……四……嗯？还有一只哪儿去了？”

田柾国这才发现少了一只，他印象很深，这四只猫虽然都是纯白的毛色，湛蓝的双目，但只有其中最小只的是异瞳，它一只眼睛是蓝色，另一只却是黄色，似乎是四只猫里最小的，却也是防备心最重的，田柾国上个月就是被它抓伤了。

今天怎么不见了？难道是被人抱走了？

也不奇怪，它算是长得最好看的一只，在宠物店都很难买到这么漂亮的小猫，毛色雪白，甚至是异瞳……他摸着三只小猫的脑袋，正想着，就感觉后背被戳了一下。

他回过头，是那只异瞳的小猫，正端正地坐在他身后，一只爪子猛地拍在他正抚摸其他小猫的手上，田柾国惊叫一声，“嘿！你还想挠我？”

田柾国郁闷地抓住了它的后颈把他提到了自己面前，盯着它的小脸蛋：“你是不是不记得谁每天给你们送饭送水？没良心的东西。我都得病了，还在这儿照顾你们……”

田柾国忽然被自己说的话卡住了，他想起了那个老神棍的话——病因，就是解药。

他还记得，自己第一次发现自己没法射精，正是被这小东西挠了的第二天。要说他为什么这么印象深刻，还是因为那天朋友给他发了个新的片子，说是什么新玩法新姿势，他晚上看了片子正准备来一发，发现自己的性器硬得不行却无法射精，就像铃口被人堵住了似的，不论他如何努力，手都酸了，也没办法射精。

难不成，这真是被猫挠了的副作用？

他盯着这只猫，被脑子里这个想法打了一棍子，小猫忽然伸出舌头在他手背的伤痕上舔了一下，田柾国忽然感觉浑身像过了电，整个人抖了一下，他能感觉到，运动裤里的那玩意儿，正颤颤巍巍地立起来。

他难以置信地看着自己双腿间撑起来的小帐篷，又看了看小猫，那小猫歪了歪小脸，扑闪着大眼睛盯着他，又舔了一下。

田柾国只觉得自己已经完全勃起了，他赶紧松手放下猫捂着裤裆扭头就往家里跑。

可真是日了鬼了！田柾国心想：老子居然被一只猫舔硬了？！

冲回家里，他在沙发上喘着气逼自己冷静，但却没有什么成效，那玩意儿还是硬梆梆的，丝毫没有消停的想法。

他也没有办法，只好把手伸进内裤里，抓住自己的阳具上下撸了起来。

打手枪对他一个单身二十来年的大男人来说是家常便饭了，但这次却感觉与以往不同。以前没得病的时候，他怎么也得自己折腾个半小时才射，但现在他刚撸了两把，就有了射精的冲动。

不知是不是憋了一个月憋坏了，他没撸几下，又想起那条温热的舌头软绵绵地舔过自己的手背的触感。

“唔！”他不由得闷哼一声，精液几乎是喷射出来，射了三股才算完，手上，裤子上，沙发上，都星星点点占着他的精液。

刚射完过后的性器还半挺立着，他瘫在沙发上大口大口喘着气，大脑一片空白，好一阵才缓过来。看着眼前一片狼藉，他难以置信地盯着自己的小兄弟。

妈的，现在不是性无能，是早泄吗？！

【02】

那只猫有蹊跷。

田柾国在床上翻来覆去想到凌晨三点，怎么也不相信自己会被一只猫舔到早泄，自己都大半个月没有射过了，这猫舔两下就好了？难不成这猫口水里有春药？

“不可能不可能！”田柾国抓着自己的头发往枕头上咚咚撞着，“肯定是工作压力太大，憋坏的！怎么会是因为一只猫！田柾国你他奶奶的清醒一点！”

然而，就在田柾国以为自己已经好了，又是一个阳康好男人的时候，他发现自己病情又倒退了，甚至比以前还差。

即使是单身男子汉，但也不可能总靠五指姑娘。这天晚上他早早下了班，回家洗了个澡又把自己收拾了一下，穿着平日里不会穿的机车外套和紧身牛仔裤出了门。

今晚他打算和朋友们去酒吧发泄一下！

他外在条件一向很优越，朋友们还在舞池里狩猎的时候，他已经和一个前凸后翘的金发美女纠缠着进了厕所。

门啪地关上，那女人马上贴着他滑了下去，仿佛一条蛇。拉链被拉开，性器被女人温暖的口腔包裹着，他却僵硬地站着，以往他早就激情四射了，但现在……他却一点反应都无。女人鼓着腮帮子努力了半天，他的性器还是软绵绵的。

他只觉得很尴尬，赶紧把人扶起来，裤子穿上，那女人气的脸都红了：“搞什么啊？”

他哭都没眼泪，冲出了厕所，没来得及跟朋友们打声招呼就打了个车回了家。

这是怎么回事？现在连勃起都有问题了吗？

他沮丧地买了瓶可乐准备回家，刚走到家楼下，就听见喵喵喵的叫声。他顿住了脚步。

因为上次的“早泄”事件，他已经很久没有去喂猫了。他脑中只要一想到那只异瞳小猫的脸，就会忍不住全身发热，含蓄一点说是心跳加速、不断冒汗，下半身充血……直白地说，就是有性冲动。

但他又想起了第一次见到那只小猫的情景。那天刚下了一场雨，那窝小猫蜷在树底下瑟瑟发抖，只有那只小猫独自爬到了树上，优雅坚强地蹲坐在树枝间，看着雨后从乌云里照射下来的阳光。

那束温暖的阳光照在它身上，落下橙黄色的倒影，它的异瞳也在阳光的照射下变得有些透明。

他记得那个场景，只觉得……很美。

他不知怎么就想起了那一天，脚步不自觉循着猫叫声走了过去。他蹲下，轻轻地喵了一声，猫叫声反而都停止了，他又喵了几声，草丛动了动，那只异瞳小猫拨开草丛，雪白的尾巴毛茸茸地立着，轻轻摆动着，独自走了出来。

田柾国有些愣住了，那只小猫却一点都不怕他似的，走到他手边蹲下了，抬起前爪按在他拿着可乐的手上，探头在罐子上闻了闻，伸出舌头舔了舔。

田柾国很惊讶，猫还喝可乐？他倒是第一次见……真是稀奇。

他犹豫了一下，用手接了一点可乐送到它嘴边，那小猫舔了舔，轻轻地喵了一声，似乎很满意，整个脑袋都埋到他手心里喝起了可乐。

田柾国感受到它小舌头在自己手心里一下一下地舔着，甚至感受到了它小小的尖牙。他只觉得心里痒痒的，说不出原因。他看着那个小脑袋，真小啊，自己似乎一只手就能包住它。

可乐喝完了，小猫意犹未尽地在他手心里舔来舔去，田柾国有些忍不住了，他一下把猫抱起来拢在怀里，小猫丝毫没有挣扎，甚至在他怀里很熟稔地蹭了蹭，眯起了双眼。

等他找回精神头，那只小猫已经躺在他的被窝里蜷成一团睡着了。

“唉……”田柾国掐了掐自己的大腿，怎么就抱回来了啊！

但他也不忍心再把它送回去，这一天也过得又憋屈又累，他洗了个澡倒头就睡。小猫蜷在他枕边，小小的身躯占不了多少位置。

【03】

田柾国做梦了。

眼睛虽然睁着，但却看不清东西，一片朦胧中只觉得身上热热的，有什么东西正伏在自己身上，他伸手摸了摸，却被抓住了手，十指相扣着。

他躺在床上，却动弹不得，只觉得热，像要烧起来似的。有个湿湿热热的东西，在自己胸口滑动，那好像是一条舌头，灵活得很，在自己的皮肤上四处游走。

他感觉自己的乳头被吸住了，小小的尖牙在乳晕上磨着，带着点痛感，更刺激得他难以忍受，“额……”他忍不住泄出一声呻吟。

“喵——”一声缠绵的猫叫忽然在他耳边响起，他这才想起自己还捡了一只猫回来，这猫还在看着自己做春梦……

他想努力看清自己身上的人是谁，但却只能在一片黑暗中捕捉到那人轮廓。

等等……那好像……那不是人！

他看见那人脑袋上冒出的两个尖尖的三角耳朵，心下一惊，春梦差点变噩梦。他用力抓住那人的肩膀，觉都醒了大半。

那人对于他的推拒感到很不满意，手上用力把他按在床上，田柾国只觉得腿上有一条毛绒绒的东西轻柔地扫着，那人伏下身子，凑到他脸边，毫无章法地在他脸上舔了起来。

“等……啊……”田柾国忽然感觉到自己的裤子被往下一拉，那条毛绒绒的尾巴一下卷住了自己滚烫的性器，缠绕着上下摩擦，每一下都仿佛带着过电的快感，他忍不住惊叹一声。

那人看着他舒服的模样，满足地“喵”了一声，嘴唇在他脸上蹭来蹭去，叼住了他的嘴唇，仿佛找到食物一般又舔又吸，双手在他身上轻轻摸着，田柾国只觉得自己全身都被掌控了，勃起的快感比以往都要强烈，真实的触感让他开始怀疑这究竟是梦还是现实。

身上那人带着香气包围着他，尾巴上下撸动的速度不断加快，那人在他身上不停蹭来蹭去，舌头钻进他嘴里，田柾国感觉自己快要被洪水一样的欲望吞噬了，他只想赶紧从这种要溺死似的快感挣脱出来，他感觉自己的性器正在火热地跳动着，龟头分泌出的液体占在那条尾巴上，变得黏糊糊的，又热又痒。

他双手向下摸去，抓住了那人光溜溜的屁股，就像两瓣布丁，手感饱满且有弹性，比起女人的胸部触感还要再嫩些。他捏着那人的臀肉，用了点劲，就听见好几声难耐的“喵喵”的叫声，他一边舒地享受着这场性事，一边好奇怎么老听见猫叫。

他摸着那人软软的头发，又同他接起吻来，吻到深处，他睁开眼睛，正好对上那人的双目，一只黄色的眼珠和一只蓝色的眼珠子，正魅惑地盯着他看，他愣住了。

“你……你是……”

他不敢再往下说，那人却像没听见似的坐起了身子，摸了摸自己的耳朵，“喵”了一声，田柾国借着窗外洒进来的月光，看见他裸露着的胸膛，一片洁白光滑，他的眼神不由得被那双粉嫩的乳尖吸引了去。

他从没见过颜色这么粉嫩的乳房，虽然不像女人那样有两团高高隆起的软肉，但却涨涨地耸立着，胸脯看起来像两颗饱满的桃子。

他只觉得下身硬得发痛，忍不住伸手摸到那胸上，一只手正好覆住，手心里温暖柔软的触感让他难以置信，他坐起身子把脸埋在他胸前吸了一口，甚至闻到了淡淡的奶香味。

是梦，绝对是梦……现实中怎么可能有这样的尤物！

做春梦不做到爽，还有什么时候才有机会？！

【04】

他没有再克制，用力把那人锁在自己怀里，张嘴在他胸口又舔又吸，仿佛真能吸出奶来似的，软软的乳头被他嘬着，慢慢变得圆滑、胀大。

“喵呜——”

又是一声撩骚的猫叫，他只觉得像有一只爪子在自己胸口轻轻挠了一下，他一用力把那人压在身下，火热滚烫的大阳具顶在那人腿间，他一边在那人身上亲吻舔弄，过重的欲望在他身上留下了又红又紫的印记，可是那光滑柔软的皮肤叫他欲罢不能。

下身的欲望挺立着，在那人身下乱戳乱蹭，忽然探到了一处湿热的入口，龟头几乎是迫不及待地要往里挤。

“喵……”那叫声忽然变得有些委屈巴巴的，田柾国却只听出了欲拒还迎的意思，那根滚烫的东西诚实得很，也野蛮得很，不断朝着好不容易寻找到的温柔乡进发，田柾国按住那人的双手，吻住他的嘴唇，在呜呜嗯嗯的呜咽声中，把硕大的龟头挤了进去，身下那人轻轻抖着身体。

太紧了，湿湿热热的内壁诱惑着他，肉柱破开柔软狭窄的肉道，他挺着腰用力一送，便整个进去了。

“嘶……”

他已经数不清自己有多久没有真枪实弹做过，但如今身下的快感是他这一生都未曾体验过的紧致与刺激。他把那人细长的双腿叠成了M字型，大力抽送了起来。那处不断分泌出湿热的液体，简直是最完美的润滑，让他的操弄变得更加顺畅。

没了顾忌，他毫无压力地顶弄着这具神秘柔软的躯体。饱满的囊袋在柔软的臀肉上撞击着发出“啪啪啪”的声音，后穴因为越来越猛烈的操弄发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“喵……喵……”猫的叫声变得越来越高亢，田柾国掐住了那人的大腿，像上了发条的马达，永不断电地向那粉臀里钻，肉棒在小穴里摩擦、挤弄，让他舒服得满头大汗。

他正操弄着，忽然感觉身后有条毛绒绒的东西抚着他的后背，他伸手抓住那条尾巴，把被不断顶弄得往上缩的那人扯了回来，更深的顶弄让那人眼泪都快出来了。田柾国看着那张精致到有些难以置信的脸蛋，因为他快速的顶弄不断在他眼前晃着。

是个美人，他想。

和美人做爱，如还有保留，则是大罪。田柾国不再压抑着自己的欲望，他把那人双腿盘在腰上，带着他站了起来，把那人顶在墙壁上狠狠地抛弄着。

全身的重量都只能压在那根孽根上，那人喵呜喵呜地哭得更凶了，双手在他背后乱抓着划出了一道道红痕，痛感更加刺激快感，田柾国抱着那人滑到地上坐着，那人背靠着墙，下身却只能坐在他性器上，毛绒绒的尾巴激动得摇来摇去，田柾国就着这个姿势不断压迫、深入，向上快速动着，仿佛一个打桩机，这段时间憋着的性欲就像火山爆发似的烧着。

他看见那人头顶上两个尖尖的耳朵，因为被狠狠操弄而颤抖着，他伸手摸了摸，那人搂进了他的脖子抖了抖身子，毛都要竖起来了。

田柾国就像找到了什么新奇的玩具，他伸出舌头在软软的猫耳朵上舔了起来，那人果然反应很大，后穴不断缩紧，喵呜喵呜叫着，好不可怜。

那条雪白的尾巴转到身前，包裹住他自己粉嫩的性器上下滑动着，这副在哪部黄片里都看不见的香艳画面几乎要把他逼到高潮，他深入浅出，用力操着，又快又狠，很快，高潮来临，他狠狠送了几下，精液满满地喷射在那人体内，浇灌得满满当当。

同时，他感觉到自己小腹处湿湿的，他一摸，对方也射精了，正软绵绵地趴在他肩上，小声打着哭嗝。他抱紧那具身子，一下一下摸着他的后背，俩人抱在一块好一会儿，田柾国只觉得又累又痛快。

欲望淡去，理智慢慢回到他的脑子里。手中真实的触感让他有些震惊，他动了动身子把性器抽出来，精液被带着流到了俩人的腿上，那人抬起头，哭得红红的眼睛湿漉漉地瞅着他，田柾国揉了揉自己的眼睛。

这他妈，哪是梦啊……

他把一个不认识的裸男上了？！

“你，你，你是谁…”田柾国感觉自己都要被吓成结巴了。

那人好一阵没出声，他忽然想起刚刚做爱途中粘腻的猫叫，抓住那人软软的尾巴，还有那双毛茸茸的耳朵。

“你……你不是人？？等等，你会说话吗？你……”

“嗯……”那人憋了半天，脸都要憋爆了似的才开了口，“不知……不知道……喵……”

田柾国难以置信地摸了摸他的脸，“你这是，说的人话还是猫话……”

那人有些着急，搂住了他的脖子，结结巴巴地说着：“名字，名……名字……不知道……没有……”

田柾国总算明白他的意思了，“你是说，你没有名字？”

那人乖乖点了点头，呆在他怀里不动了。

“那，那你，就叫……”田柾国想了想，忽然想起自己前天在电视上看到的一个电视剧，里面有个刚出生的女婴，名字叫小薇。于是他把那人抱起来放到床上，“那你就叫薇薇，好不好？”

那人脸上还挂着泪痕，不肯从他身上下来，怯怯地点了点头。

“喵。”


End file.
